Scars and Stories
by FaerieQueenoftheNorth
Summary: Percy is attending his senior year alone, Annabeth is at college and the others are staying at Camp. How will he fit in with the mortals at his school after so much has happened to him. Will the stories of past schools trigger memories that are too painful or will the deep scars left by the war be exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter

I knocked on the classroom door, five minutes late and on the first day too. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Ah, you must be our new student," the teacher replied, "Perseus Jackson?" there were some sniggers from the back of the classroom at that.

"Um, actually, I go by Percy" I grimaced.

"I don't call students by nicknames in this class," the teacher raised his eyebrows, "I'm Mr Parkinson, please take a seat _Perseus_."

**Line Break**

First period English was as painful as it sounds, Mr Parkinson made every effort to call on me and refer to me by _Perseus_. But of course, it was English and I'm dyslexic so that didn't mix well!

I had gym now and I could feel the whispers around me, I had a bet going with Annabeth whether someone would google my name first or steal my record out of the office. I thought it would be google, I mean who steals records out of the office?

I entered the changing room to get ready for gym. "Hey! It's Percy, right?" I nodded, "Don't let Mr Parkinson bother you. He does that kind of thing to everyone." This guy didn't seem so bad, maybe I would 'integrate well here' as counsellors like to say.

The conversation had put me at ease and I was still getting used to the fact that I wasn't at camp anymore, so I forgot about my scars and started to get changed, big mistake.

"What happened to you?" came the shocked voice from behind me. I froze and then quickly pulled on a t-shirt.

"Stuff." I answered my expression guarded, well this was going to start some rumours.

**Line Break**

By lunch the whole school knew about what happened in the changing room, on top of that a few bright sparks a googled my name. the only positive in my situation right now was I had won the bet with Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Thank you for reading my story, I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, but this is my first story. Please leave reviews any advice would be great.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 **Percy's POV**

I was sitting alone trying to ignore the stares as the whole school was systematically informed that there was a national manhunt for me when I was 12 until it turned out I had been kidnapped, that I was involved with burning down school gyms and blowing up school buses, that I had never lasted more than a year at one school without being expelled. I knew exactly what they were thinking, and I realised that any hope of new friends had died with the first person to think 'who the hell was this lunatic'.

"Perseus Jackson" someone called out. Holy Hera, I could the rest of my life without hearing that name and it would still be too soon.

"Yes, that's me." I was trying not to be rude, but my frustrations were getting to me.

"I'm Ms. Lohan, the school counsellor," Oh my gods! Could she speak any louder, "Can you come with me please?"

"Sure." She was acting like I had a choice. You don't say no to the school counsellor.

**Line Break**

She took me into an office down the hall. It had big windows and was painted in bright colours, it was almost artificially cheerful. "In light of your record the principle asked me to check up on you every on so often." She smiled like she hadn't just said 'the principle thinks you're a lunatic and wants me to give you therapy because he doesn't have a valid reason to kick you out yet'.

"Yeah about my record, um, am I on like probation or something? Cause they did that at other schools sometimes," this was so awkward, I mean everything I said to her was probably going to be a lie.

"We're not here to talk about that. I'd like to know a bit more about friends, family, anything you'd like to talk about." This lady was good at changing the subject I'll give her that.

"Well, most of my friends are from a camp I go to in the summer, I don't have any good friends from school, for obvious reasons" I decided to talk, but only because I knew from experience if I was silent, I was guaranteed a second 'chat'. "I met my girlfriend, Annabeth, at camp too. We were going to go to college together, but I have to repeat senior year. I hope to start catching up next year." It was all true, technically.

"So, Annabeth, tell me about her," this lady should be an actress!

"We've been friends since we were twelve, but we started dating when we were sixteen. She's really smart, she's studying architecture." My Wise Girl. I left out all the major stuff obviously, if I told her we fought titans together and survived Tartarus without ending up in a mental institution, Annabeth would murder me if I messed school up.

"What about your relationship?" this was more than just the counsellor checking up on a new student, even one with a record like mine. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'm in the counsellor's office.

"I would trust her with my life," in fact saved my life on multiple occasions. The bell rang, and I was officially late for maths.

"Well I better let you go to class," she handed me a slip of paper, "Give this to your teacher, I don't want you to get in trouble on account of me."

"Thanks, I guess."

High school is so much more complicated than it sounds. Annabeth is lucky I love her, or I would be out of here like a dryad running from Zeus. Gods of Olympus, I was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I'm Irish so I don't really know how high school works, I'm basing it off of how secondary school works in Ireland. I also may use some Irish slang, but I'll try and explain it if I do, if there is any phrase someone would like me to explain just ask in a review. I just Google translated the Greek so it's probably not correct grammar.**

 **Thank you for all the supportive comments!**

I came into maths a good ten minutes late, so I quickly handed the teacher my note before I got in trouble again. "Our new student, why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself."

I hate introducing myself, I would much rather go through this whole experience without being noticed, though _that_ plan went out the window when I showed my scars off. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, I live in Manhattan and I'm eighteen."

"Well Percy, my name is Mr Harrison. Please take a seat and we'll continue with the class," He didn't seem so bad, but he was going to hate me when he realised, I couldn't do maths if my life depended on it. It wasn't entirely my fault, I mean I was ADHD, so I found it hard to concentrate in class.

**Line Break**

The bell rang, and I let out a sigh of relief, I took out my time table to see what I had next. Greek. I was just going to be more of a freak after this, why did I let Annabeth pick my electives after she distracted me with blue cookies. To be fair she was probably trying to make my life easier.

I took a seat at the back hoping the teacher wouldn't notice me. "Hello class I'm Ms. Kelly and welcome to Greek. First of all, does anyone know any Greek?" a few people put up their hands and she started to call on them, asking them what they knew. They just knew phrases like 'hello' and 'thank you', from going on holiday. After a while, she noticed the hand I had barely raised. "Percy, what about you?"

"I'm fluent," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"I'm fluent," I answered, audibly, this time.

"Really?" I'd say she was surprised by that, I mean who would expect the kid with dyslexia and ADHD to be fluent in _Greek_ of all things. "πού έμαθες?" _where did you learn?_

"ο πατέρας μου ήταν Έλληνας." _My father was Greek_

"Well this class will be breeze for you then," I decided I liked this Ms. Kelly, she was curious but not overly nosey. Like, I don't know a normal person.

I kind of zoned out for the rest of the class, they were just learning basic greetings. Finally, the bell rang for the end of school. I went to my locker to get my books for homework.

As I was getting my books two girls wearing an unbelievably small amount of clothing came up to me. "Hey, it's Percy, right?" I nodded my head slowly in answer, "So, we were wondering, there's this get together later, we thought maybe you'd want to come," she placed her hand on my arm, "and have a little fun?"

"Can't sorry, I have to go meet my girlfriend." I was not getting involved in anything that could turn out to be even remotely shady, I was going to be a model student this year.

I dodged out of their way and continued out of the school. I was walking towards the gate when I noticed three big guys beating up some poor kid. They were way bigger than him and he didn't stand a chance "Hey!" I called out. I knew what it was like to be bullied and I wasn't just gonna keep walking even though I knew I couldn't risk getting into any fights.

I just hope Annabeth doesn't find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **This will probably be the last chapter until next weekend, sorry for the cliff-hanger and thanks for reading!**

"Hey!" I called out catching the bullies' attention.

They looked me up and down assessing whether I was an ally or a victim. "It's Percy, right? We were just teaching Jack here a lesson, do you want to give us a hand?"

"Just leave the kid alone," this day had been long enough, and I was not in the mood.

"We're gonna give someone a beating, if you get in the way it'll be instead of him"

I smirked "You can try." They did not like that at all. The leader threw a sloppy punch towards my face, but I easily blocked it. "Just leave the kid alone that's all I'm asking,"

"You get out of here or we'll make this school hell for you!"

I closed my eyes pushing the memories of Tartarus back into their box and took a deep breath. "You think you know what hell is like, you're just some arrogant prick. You don't know what real pain is." I let some of the darkness that Tartarus had left show.

I could tell the look in my eyes frightened them because they just mumbled "whatever" and walked off. They didn't know how lucky they had it, how easy their lives were.

"Um, thanks," came a nervous voice from behind me.

"No problem kid" I just wanted to see Annabeth.

**Line Break**

It had been a long day, but finally I was gonna see my Wise Girl

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Wise Girl. How's your fancy University?"

"Amazing, we're starting with case studies on various bridges and we're learning about the structural supports and their applications in high-rise buildings…" I completely zoned out, I mean I love Annabeth and everything, but architecture is not that interesting. "So how was your day?"

"Normal, safe. No monsters – "

"- no friends" Annabeth interrupted with a knowing look.

"I don't need any, I have you and the others at camp, I just want to get this year over with,"

"Try and enjoy it. I think we both need a break from camp and that world."

"I know what you mean." I sighed the past year had been hard on both of us, but we help each other we always have.

"The College has a great Marine Biology course, you just focus on getting in and we'll be in school together again before you know it!" that was Annabeth always looking out to me.

"We're already living together, how much more together can you get" Annabeth started giggling at that and within minutes we both laughing our heads off. Nowadays I lived for these happy moments with Annabeth. We were all that kept each other going after everything that happened.

We reached our apartment and I unlocked the door. Now matter what had happened during the day, I was with my Wise Girl now and it didn't seem so bad.

"Σε αγαπώ, Annabeth" _I love you_ I called out as she entered the apartment ahead of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thanks again for reading this and all the great reviews. If anyone thinks I should change the rating, please tell me I'm still figuring it out.**

The good mood Annabeth left me with quickly disappeared after the first class. I didn't think it was possible to hate English any more than I already did, but Mr Parkinson was driving me insane. I was looking forward to blowing off some steam in gym, I had heard we were going to do some boxing. However, I was most certainly not looking forward to the stares and whispers as people were once again reminded what a freak I was. Coach divided the class in half, he told the first half to stand behind the punching bags at the walls and hold them in place. He then instructed the rest of us to go stand at one of the bags. The kid holding the bag I went up to looked kind of scared. I wonder what rumours he had heard.

"If you know what you're doing, go right ahead. But if you are **in any way** unsure wait for me to come around and give you a hand."

I started hitting the bag, punching deliberately, practicing my technique. As I fell into the familiar rhythm, I became aware of the rest of the hall. I could hear people punching the bags, coach showing people what to do. And I could hear the whispers. _Did you see his scars_ , _he's like a psycho or something, did you see his record?_ With each word I hit harder, venting my frustrations and my I had been bottling up because I didn't want to burden anyone came spilling out. Punch after punch, harder and harder. My classmate's whispers became the hisses of the arai, my vision tunnelled and all I could do was keep punching.

A scream shook me out of my daze, the kid who had been holding my bag had been thrown against the wall with the force of my punches. Everyone was freaking out and I just stood there. What had happened to me, had I changed so much? The school nurse called an ambulance for the kid, I heard some one call him Ben. I was sent the principle's office, but no one could figure out if I had actually broken any rules.

"Annabeth, σε χρειάζομαι" _I need you_ I said under my breath.

"Percy!" I turned around at the sound of my name, it was Ms. Lohan. "I think we need to have another chat,"

"δεν καταλαβαίνετε και ποτέ δεν θα με αφήσετε μόνο μου" _you don't understand, and you never will so just leave me alone_ I said quietly, defeated.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Thanks again for the reviews, if you guys have suggestions go right ahead, I need the inspiration. Also, I know nothing about how ADHD works, I'm sorry for any inaccuracy.**

"So, Percy." Ms. Lohan's smile was brighter if that was even possible, "I'd like you to tell me in your own words what happened, from your perspective."

How to explain this without mentioning anything about what happened? "I work out a fair amount, so I knew what I was doing. I was just focusing on what I was doing, and as I fell into the rhythm it didn't need as much thought. I could hear what the other kids were whispering, I just kept punching harder and harder, trying to zone them out and I didn't hear him ask me to stop" was I just going to have to lie to her forever, it was going to be hard to push away someone offering help when I so clearly need it.

Ms. Lohan's eyebrows furrowed slightly, an expression other than a smile. Who knew? "Hmm"

"Look just please don't expel me. Anything. Literally anything else. I just have to graduate."

"Why not?" she asked. Of course, she wanted to know.

"I have to go to college next year, Annabeth picked a college we could go to together, even though she could have gone anywhere. I can't let her down."

"It's because of your girlfriend, not your parents. That you feel under pressure to stay in school, that's interesting" Gods, this woman should be an actual therapist and charge for it.

"Don't read into that, I do want to study marine biology anyway, it just means a lot that she stayed in New York for me."

"Well, since you technically didn't break any rules, administration has agreed to let you off with a warning and six weeks of detention and no gym."

Die Immortals, that was a relief. "Thank you so much!"

"I think you should go home for the rest of the day though,"

**Line Break**

I was sitting on the couch when Annabeth got home. "Percy what are you doing here it's two o'clock?"

"Well, there was an incident at school- "

"Percy what did you do?"

"Hey! Its not always my fault!"

"So, you didn't do anything?"

"No, I did. But you didn't have to assume!"

"Well, what happened then?"

"We were boxing, using bags, and punched the bag so hard it knocked the kid back against the wall and knocked him out. They sent me home, but I'm not suspended or expelled."

There was no judgement in those mesmerising eyes of hers. She understood like no-one else could. "Why didn't you tell me?" She meant the voices the hallucinations, I suppose.

"You have enough on your mind, I didn't want to worry you."

"I will always be here for you and you don't need to be ashamed." Sometimes I felt like that quiet smile was all that kept me alive and her words all that kept me here. "θυμηθείτε, είστε ένας ήρωας του Ολυμπίου." _Remember, you are a hero of Olympus_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **This will be the last chapter, sorry if I disappoint anyone. I started a new story and lost track of where this was going, but I hope this conclusion is satisfying.**

"Percy!"

"Coming!" he called in return, "I was just looking at some old photos." Annabeth came over to take a look.

"These are from years ago! Look, that's your high school graduation photo."

"I know." Percy smiled and kissed the ring on her finger.

"What are you looking at these for? All the frames are full of the kid's pics, and I'm not buying more!"

"Just reminiscing," Percy saw the concern flash in her eyes. "Good memories!" Percy exclaimed with mock hurt. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at that. "They're all good memories, they were with you."

"Mommy! Θέλω* the blue truck but Charlie δεν θα** share!" Came a voice from the next room.

"Πατερούλης***! Zoe wants the truck αλλά είναι δικό μου****!" The couple grinned and went to negotiate the issue of the blue truck.

 **The Greek is all google translate so sorry if it is horribly wrong.**

 ***I want**

 ****will not**

 *****Daddy**

 ******but it is mine**


End file.
